The Finding
by THEATREGEEK14
Summary: When Destiny Lomen casually walks thorough the woods one day, her life is turned around when she meets Xavier, the wizardly teenage boy that will giver her life a new meaning. Or will it? Could Xavier be the one? Are they too young to know what love really is? Does Destiny know Xavier's secret? The magical beast within is waiting to be released.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Destiny was sitting in her 7th period Study Hall, waiting for the bell to ring. She kept looking at the clock And tapping her pencil on her desk. She had been waiting for this weekend for a long time, and wanted it to be perfect, because it was the first weekend of summer vacation. Ring! Finally, the last bell of the whole year.

On the way home Destiny decided to walk through the woods that led to her house. It would take longer to get home than if she had followed the road home from school, but she didn't mind. She walked slow admiring all the trees, and feeling the breeze against her face. After a while, she realized she had been in the woods longer than she had thought, because it was getting dark. She knew she"d better hurry now, or her brother would get extremely worried.

She was almost at her house, when all of a sudden she sensed something behind her. She turned around to find nothing was behind her. Just as she started walking again, she saw a flash of light, brighter than any light she had ever seen before. She turned around and saw a boy, who looked to be about her age, holding what looked to be a stick. He was pointed the stick at a tree. He suddenly turned to look at Destiny, and as soon as she met his stare, he started running in the opposite direction.

She chased after him. She knew she needed to get home and was running in the opposite direction of her house, but she had to know what this strange boy was doing. It wasn't just everyday a random boy with a random stick was randomly in the woods. While running, which she was still doing at this point, her foot hit a small stump in the ground. She fell and hit her head on something hard. Everything was spinning around her, and she grasped her head in pain. Everything seemed to be going back all around her, and she drifted off more and more. Soon she was unconscious, and the strange boy was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Destiny woke up in her bed with her brother leaning over her. Her brother, McKell, was 25 years old, and the official "secondary" guardian of Destiny. She lived with McKell, because her parents were hardly ever in her life at all. Actually, it was because their jobs kept them gone all of the time, but it was all the same to Destiny.

She blinked a few times and started to move around in her bed.

"Oh, Thank goodness!" McKell said relieved.

Destiny moaned, holding her pain ridden head in the process. "What happened?" she asked. "And why am I so wet?"

"Well, you didn't come home, and I started freaking out! So I called up a search party, and the neighbors and I went looking for you. Mrs. Olsen found you lying on the ground in the woods and it looked like you were dead!" he said. "We think you hit your head on a rock."

"But that doesn't explain why I am all wet."

"Oh right, I put a wet rag on your head, because you felt like you were burning up. Also, it started to rain while we were searching for you, and I was so panicked, that I forgot to dry you off."

Destiny wanted to get dried off, so McKell helped her to the bathroom, and brought her back to her room so that she could change into some dry clothes. She still felt a little weak from her fall, and her head was thriving in pain, so she laid back down in her bed, and she and McKell talked until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Destiny decide to go back to he woods and see if she could find the strange boy that caught her attention two days before. She got there and searched for about an hour. She couldn't find the boy anywhere. She was just about to give up her search, when she bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground, and she looked up to find that the person she had run into was the boy.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. You are the boy I saw two days ago, with that weird stick thing."

The boy started to run again. Destiny ran after him. She wasn't going to let him get away this time. She finally caught up with the boy and tackled him to the ground. He fought for a while trying to get her off, but finally he gave up trying.

"Hey, what's your name?"Destiny asked. The boy stayed silent.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

"Xavier," he said, "Xavier Loftmen."

"I'm Destiny, Destiny Lomen. What were you doing with that stick the other night?"

"What stick?"

"The one that looked like you shot light out of it."

"I didn't have a stick." They both stood up.

"Yes you did, I saw it!"

"Look, I'm not from here," Xavier said. "Not like from a different state or anything. Let's just say... I am not from this world. "

"Well, you're definitely new, because I haven't seen you around here before." Destiny said.

They both began to talk and get to know one another. They found out they had a lot and common, and they instantly became friends. Still, that night when Destiny got home, she couldn't help but think about what Xavier said. What did he mean he wasn't from this world?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been several weeks since the new pair had met. Xavier often came over to Destiny's and hung out withe both her an McKell.

It was June 10, three days before Destiny's birthday. She was turning 17. Her brother was already planning the whole day.

"Okay," he said, "This is how the day will go. First, I will bring you breakfast in bed. Then after a spectacular lunch of your choosing, I will give you your fabulous present that I got you. Then, Laura is coming over, because she has a present for you too. "

Laura Riley is McKell's girlfriend. They have been together four years, and she and Destiny have gotten really close. They were practically sister's. Destiny looked down to check her phone, incase her parents had called or text. She did have a text message, but it was from Xavier. It read:

Come 2 the big oak tree in the woods.

I have something 4 u.

I also need to show you something very important.

Destiny left to head to the woods. She got there before Xavier, so she took a seat on a nearby stump to wait for him. When she sat on the stump, the oak tree that she was to meet Xavier by opened. It startled Destiny, because there were no obvious signs of a door in the tree, so she had no idea what was happening. She was hesitant, but decided to go in and see what was inside the tree.

The place looked like a dark dungeon. there was what looked to be a jail cell, many sticks just like the one Xavier was holding the day she saw him in the woods, and a glass ball that was on a table in the front of the room. To the left of the ball there was a wall of shelves, full of bottles of all shapes and sizes, filled with different colored liquids. To the right, there was another wall of shelves. On these shelves there was what seemed to be thousands of books. There was a dry-erase board behind the ball. Desks, like the ones at Destiny's high school, were set in three short rows headed towards the back of the room. There were four desks to a row, and at the back of the room, there was a glass door that when opened, smoke came out of it.

Destiny found the large room to be far too big to be inside a tree. However, she was still in shock as to even finding a room in a tree. She also was confused about all of the things in the room. She was just about to find a way out, when she heard whistling. Someone was coming down the stairs that led to her was out. She hid underneath the table with the ball. She peeked out from underneath the table, just in time to see Xavier take one of the sticks and one of the books from the shelves, say something, and jump into a giant hole that he made appear. When he was gone, Destiny came out from hiding. She looked around the room.

"What the heck is this place?" she asked aloud. "What are you Xavier?"


End file.
